Sometimes Its Better Not to Think Before You Speak
by brytewolf
Summary: When Bones is getting ready to go on a camping trip without his best friend, Jim finally realizes how much Bones means to him.


**A/N:** This one is because my friend, avictoriangirl, over on livejournal asked for a fic to accompany a wallpaper manip she did.

**

* * *

Sometimes it's better not to think before you speak

* * *

**

It's cold, and he's wet. And irritable. Though, the last is for reasons other than the coldness and the wetness.

Trailing behind as they walk the last couple blocks to Bones' dorm, he can't help but sink further into his funk. It's not fair, really it's not. Jim is supposed to be the one that wanders off exploring the world, while Bones sits and grumbles and waits for him to get home.

Or, better yet, Jim goes off on the adventures and Bones follows behind, waiting to patch him up afterwards. After all, that's what this whole Command Track thing was supposed to get him, right? A loyal crew – including a CMO worthy of matching his Legendary Awesomeness?

Jim sighs at the futility of it all, glancing up to catch Bones eyeing him over his shoulder. That eyebrow is raised again – something Jim does on purpose most of the time, and delights in seeing when it works. Seeing it makes him feel a little better, but then he thinks about how long it's going to be before he can try that again, and he's back in his funk.

Okay. So Bones has to go. Something about learning field medicine while actually _in_ the field, which makes total sense and Jim can't protest. But it's their term break, and Jim has the time – and nowhere else to go, besides – so _why_ can't he come along?

"Why can't I come, too?" he asks aloud, glaring at the backpack strapped to Bones, an obtrusive reminder of what he's going to be doing for the next several weeks that _doesn't involve Jim_.

Jim carefully avoids the reason as to why that's frustrating him more than anything. Those questions are for another time, another place, another existence where he and Bones are more than friends – something he'll never see here, no matter how much that secret part of him hopes.

He can see Bones' shoulders lift and fall in a sigh, and his friend's pace slows to match Jim's.

"Because, kid, only MD's allowed. Unless you're gonna be able to get a degree in the next three days?"

"Stranger things have happened." He replies, for a moment contemplating which systems he'd have to hack to get an official degree overnighted to himself.

That eyebrow again.

"No. Not an option." And they've reached the steps, and Bones turns to face him with that look that brokers no argument.

But Jim never listens to it, anyway. Gives Bones his puppy dog eyes, big sad face cause it's worth one last try.

"Why do you care so damn much, anyway, kid?" Bones asks, genuinely confused this time.

Jim stutters on the words, not able to come up with a legitimate reason that has nothing to do with his ulterior motives. But, apparently, his mouth isn't listening to his brain – or something bypassed the short circuit, and got pooped out anyway.

"Because you're going without me."

Which only seems to confuse Bones further, and Jim watches that eyebrow rise again – this time without the sarcastic tilt.

"So? Nobody else has friends going, either."

The word leaves a bitter taste in the back of Jim's throat, and he's not even the one who said it. He turns away, staring out across the foggy cloudy miserable San Franciscan day cause he can't look at Bones right now.

"I could be useful! Play one of the patients – more likely than not, I'd end up _actually_ hurting myself and it'd be great practice for you guys."

At least Bones laughs at that. The sound causes that piece of Jim to flail in his belly, that deep chuckle that he doesn't get to hear often enough and does funny things to his heart.

"I'll miss you." He blurts out, cursing that laugh – apparently it does funny things to his brain, too. Ducking his head, he kicks out with a foot and watches a pebble skitter across the concrete.

Several heartbeatss of tense silence reign, and Jim can do nothing but wish he were the water pouring over their heads, so he could disappear into the dirt and his mouth running off without consulting his brain would have never happened.

"Why?" Bones asks, the question tense and layered in so many things Jim can't help but decipher it – even with a brain as big as his.

He started this, he might as well finish. He knows Bones, after all, and the doctor isn't going to just let this go and forget it all happened – not now, when the mouth ran off while they're sober.

Running his hand through his hair, and resolutely looking anywhere _but_ at Bones, he gulps.

"Um…. Because you're unimaginably intelligent, and funny and sweet and so hot it's not even funny and you take care of me and whenever you're not with me I'm just waiting until you are."

And now he _really_ wants to hide, cause his brain just does not seem to be communicating with his mouth properly at all and that is _not_ what he wanted to say. The words in his head, when he imagined doing this before, were all careful and thought out and so perfect they were going to bring Bones to tears.

Now the silence is just dragging on, and he can tell Bones is just trying to absorb the information but it came out so jacked up Jim knows it's gonna take him a couple minutes. And then, of course, Bones will say goodbye and sayonara to that wonderful friendship they've had for the last two and a half years.

What Jim is _not_ expecting is the hands around his arms, that hold him there – cause somehow Bones seems to know he's going to run. And those arms are inexplicably pulling him closer. Surprised, Jim looks up at his friend – and into eyes that are suspiciously damp, in a way that has nothing to do with the rain.

And then there are lips on his, and Jim can't really do anything cause he's too stunned to react. His eyes close, and he tries to focus on the sensations – Bones' lips, soft and warm, pressed against him in a way that's definitely anything but friendly. His stubble, rough and masculine in a way that's pleasing even though a part of Jim recognizes he'll have razor burn in the morning.

But instead of deepening the kiss, Bones goes to pull away – loosening his hands on Jim's arms. Oh no, not after that – Jim is not going to let this end there.

Wrapping his arms around Bones' neck, he pulls the doctor closer, pressing the length of his body against the other man's. He runs the tip of his tongue over Bones' lips, which are still against his, and they part to allow him entrance. Bones' mouth is soft and warm, tasting of coffee and – oh, wow, when did he learn how to kiss like _this_?

Eventually, they have to come up for air, and they do. Arms wrapped around each other, hands in places Jim has no conscious knowledge of them traveling as they stand, panting and grinning at each other.

"Well, Darlin', why didn't you say something sooner?"

Jim's grin gets even wider, and he runs his fingers through the hair on the back of Bones' neck – because now he can. Then, because he doesn't feel like answering and taking the chance that his brain and his mouth will start communicating again – he takes Bones by the hand, and leads him up the steps and into the dorm room.


End file.
